Sticky Savannah
- | characters = Suzy | champion = Donut Doctor | new = | released = | difficulty = Medium | previous = Sour Salon | next = Jelly Wagon }} The name of this episode used to be Sticky Savanna, but was renamed to the American spelling on April 2, 2014. Story Before episode: Suzy the Giraffe is depressed because she has lost all of her spots. After episode: Tiffi paints pink stripes on the giraffe. Suzy thanks Tiffi, but a little hesitantly. New things *Conveyor belt ( ) is officially introduced. Levels Sticky Savannah finally breaks the trend of having no new elements, since it introduces a new element called conveyor belt. This episode still continues the trend of no timed levels . It also still continues the trend of a low amount of candy order levels. But it breaks the trend of having 5-6 ingredient levels per episode, as there are only 4. It is a medium episode, as it has some easy levels: 532, 542 and 544, but also three somewhat hard levels: 533, 540, and 543 and two very hard levels: 534 and 539. A lot of the levels in this episode have bombs, which can be annoying. Overall, this episode is easier than the previous episode, Sour Salon. Gallery Story= I cannot believe it. My life is over!.png|I cannot believe it... my life is over! What is the matter, giraffe.png|What is the matter? My beautiful spots have fallen off!.png|My beautiful spots have fallen off! Giraffe after.jpg|Thank you, I guess? |-| Levels= 531.png|Level 531 - |link=Level 531 532fb.png|Level 532 - |link=Level 532 533fb.png|Level 533 - |link=Level 533 534fb.png|Level 534 - |link=Level 534 535fb.png|Level 535 - |link=Level 535 536fb.png|Level 536 - |link=Level 536 537fb.png|Level 537 - |link=Level 537 538fb.png|Level 538 - |link=Level 538 539fb.png|Level 539 - |link=Level 539 540fb.png|Level 540 - |link=Level 540 541fb.png|Level 541 - |link=Level 541 542fb.png|Level 542 - |link=Level 542 543fb.png|Level 543 - |link=Level 543 544fb.png|Level 544 - |link=Level 544 545fb.png|Level 545 - |link=Level 545 |-| Champion title= Donut Doctor.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Stickysavannah.png|Episode icon Trivia *This episode was released on the same date as Cotton Carnival in Dreamworld. *Along with Ice Cream Caves, this episode has the second least number of candy order levels (Wafer Windmill and Cereal Sea have only one). *This episode continues the trend of no timed levels as they are absent once again. *This episode finally breaks the trend of no new elements being officially introduced. The conveyor belt is the first new official element. It is unofficially introduced in the mobile version of level 126. *This episode is the second episode in the row to have its first and last name in which it starts with the same "S" Letter Sour Salon, Sticky Savannah, and Sweet Surprise. The first that happened was with 2 episodes, but with the letter C: Cupcake Circus and Caramel Cove. *This is also the 4th consecutive episode that ends with a 5-colored level, Level 545. *All of the levels in this episode have conveyor belts. *This episode has no cake bombs in any of its levels. *Just like the episode Licorice Tower, its episode name had been changed to American spelling as ("Savanna" to "Savannah"). *The release date of this episode was close to "International Day of Happiness" (March 20). Category:World openers Category:World Seven Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Reality episodes Category:Medium episodes Category:Renamed episodes